


Obsessive

by derryderrydown



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is single-minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessive

Cass watches a couple walking down the street. The man's body says, 'I am in love with you and you are in love with me and, right now, there is nobody in the world happier than me.' The woman's says, 'I know you love me and it makes me happy. More than that, it means I am safe because you will always love me.'

That's what it says if she struggles to find the words to explain it. What it actually says is right there in front of her.

She perches in the roof of the nightclub and watches a woman and a man. The woman is saying, 'Please find me attractive. Please find me   
attractive. Please find me attractive.' The man is saying, 'You are cheap and I will use you.'

Cass frowns slightly as she turns away and swings to a nearby rooftop. She refuses to be that woman but she is finding it difficult. Especially when Robin lands next to her. 'You love me,' she makes her body say. 'You love me.'

And Robin stands closer to her. His body says he is confused.

'You love me,' Cass says again. 'You love me.'

'I... I think...'

Robin is saying something with his mouth and she should be paying attention because it is about work and the Batman will not be pleased if she fails in her job. But, 'You love me. I know you love me. It makes me happy.'

'I... Do I love you?'

There is an armed robbery. 'You love me.'

'I love you. You tell me I love you so I do.'

She runs and jumps and spins and kicks and the robbers are no longer a danger. 'You feel safe now,' she tells the bystanders with her body and they relax before she flies back to the rooftops.

It is too easy to make people feel things. It is too easy to make Robin love her and she doesn't think that is how it should work.

She tracks the original couple and watches them again. 'You choose to love me,' says the man. 'You choose to love me,' says the woman.

When she sees Robin again that night, his body says, 'I am confused.'

Her body says, 'I am me and you are you.'


End file.
